


As Long As You're Mine

by acciojd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Sick Character, Sickfic, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: A virus is spreading through Watford and the magical community at large. But who is getting it and why?"Baz. Not Baz. It was in my head like a mantra now. Not Baz."Loosely inspired by being stuck in quarantine and nervous about a virus. Other than that, nothing in common with the current situation, however: TW: for Covid-19
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 215





	As Long As You're Mine

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first Carry On/Wayward Son/SnowBaz fanfic. I’m new to this fandom, but man what a series and I’m so glad to be finding it. I took both books out of the library about 2 months ago, and burned through them. I was going to wait until AWTWB to order my own set of the books, but I gave up and ordered them last week (not here yet!). I tell you that because I only read through the books once so far, so there may be some things that are OOC or not true cannon. Feel free to let me know, but be kind, this is a work of fiction after all.**

**The virus in this story has nothing to do with what is going on the world other than a virus that is spreading with little known about it. Everything else is pure fiction. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy and sheltering in place if you need to be!**

**And away we go!**

**AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE**

**Penelope**

I wouldn’t admit this to Simon, but I was terrified. My unshakable mother seemed at a loss. Premal and I were the only two of the Bunce crew not at home, and my mother wasn’t happy about that. She had been bugging me to come home since the first mages fell ill, but I didn’t want to leave Watford. Dr. Wellbelove had pulled Agatha almost immediately. I knew he and my mother were talking several times a day, but I also knew they weren’t making much progress for a cure at home. Neither was the Coven. 

I was hoping the resources of Watford, being close to the Mage, being with Simon might help me figure out a cure, or at least what it was. But we were getting nowhere. The Mage was almost never around (even though it was on his orders that everyone stay put and “shelter in place”). He closed the library and would not listen to my petition to allow me to use it, even alone. 

  
The virus was setting everyone on edge. Some mages seemed completely immune, while others were being wiped out. Almost anyone who caught it in the latter category did not survive. It was burning through Watford and the entire world of mages at large. No one could figure it out. 

  
And now Trixie was sick. 

  
I mean, I don’t like Trixie. She’s annoying. She is ALWAYS in our room, so I never get a second of privacy when I’m there. She cries about the littlest things. Her magic is unpredictable, but fortunately not very strong. I’d hardly call us close or even friends. We are roommates. Nothing more.

  
But this virus is killing mages, at a nearly perfect rate. It’s going to wipe us all out if we don’t figure it out. And while I may not be to fond of her, I don’t want her to die. I really don’t. **  
**

**Simon**

Whatever had been driving Penelope to find a cure went into hyperdrive when Trixie got sick. It was almost as though it was something personal. She managed to break whatever the Mage used to lock the library with a very strong spell ( ** _your secret is safe with me_** _)_ I’m not sure why that worked, something about the library being filled with knowledge, that no one can really block from the world of mages. Who knows? Penny is the smart one. I probably could have just blasted through it somehow, but this was much cleaner.

Penny had notes in front of her. She was listing everyone we knew or had heard of getting the disease. She was adamant there had to be some sort of common ground between them. The same blood type? Same allergies?

“Maybe they all have Pixie blood.” I said with a sigh, leaning back in my chair and staring out the window. Penny scowled at me over the edge of a book.

“Yes, because Seth Mosley is definitely part pixie. It’s more likely he had goblin blood than Pixie.” She replied, as if my suggestion was serious. I sobered a bit at the mention of Seth. He was a 4th year, but big for his age. He was one of the first Watford students to get the virus. He didn’t make it. Rumor has it, his father passed too. Meanwhile, his mother stayed in perfect health despite never leaving his side during the worst of the illness.

I was worried too. Now especially, who knows if Penny was exposed in the room. She could easily be next. I stared at her, but she seemed completely fine. No sign of any illness. I knew they moved Trixie to the infirmary, where at least a dozen students were in various stages of the illness. No one was doing well.

“Maybe I should look at names of people who recovered. See what they had in common.” Penny mumbled, more to herself than me.

I glanced out onto the grounds. It was so strange to see it empty on such a lovely day. But the Mage had ordered us to stay in our rooms unless absolutely necessary. Even Baz was sticking close to Mummers, much to my annoyance.

Not that he was doing anything. Mainly reading. Rolling his eyes at me. Leaving only once every few nights. I used to follow him, but I decided not to lately. Even I didn’t really want to break the Mage’s “quarantine” rules.

I mean, I guess I’m breaking them now. But it’s just Penny. She’s in it with me.

After a few fruitless hours of Penny researching and me basically watching her, I left Penny in the library to wander back to Mummers for dinner. We weren’t allowed in the dining hall anymore. Instead they were somehow sending the food directly to our rooms. Unfortunately, that meant that you get what they give you. Even though it was more than enough food for a “normal mage” it was never enough for me. Fortunately, Baz ate like a rabbit.

Every meal, I’d finish mine and look over longingly at whatever he didn’t eat. He’d nod in ascent, which I took as permission to finish his too. Occasionally he’d take an apple or fruit to hold on to I guess for later, but he never told me to stop or leave him some.

It’s amazing Baz is as fit as he is on the football pitch considering he eats less all day than I do at one meal.

Speaking of fit, when I got back to the room, Baz was on the floor doing pushups.

Crowley. Pushups. Without a shirt. I couldn’t stop staring at his back.

He stopped when the door shut behind me, startling both of us.

I suppose he must usually work out at the football pitch with his teammates. I had just never seen it before.

He promptly ignored me and went back to counting his reps or whatever he was doing.

Before I knew it, he was moving on to sit-ups, and then magicking a water bottle with a ( **heavier than it seems** ) and using it as a weight to work his arms.

I tried not to stare as I scarfed down my food, but it was hard not to.

He was thin but so fit, and so powerful. It was mesmerizing.

He caught me looking and raised an eyebrow.

“See something you like, Snow?” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I gulped and tried to save face. “Yeah, you didn’t touch your dinner.” I said pointedly at the plate on his dresser.

He glanced over.

“Leave the banana. Take whatever else you want.” He said, voice significantly less sarcastic than before.

I stood up to remove the banana from the plate and take the rest. He really should eat more. Especially after a workout. But it’s not my place to tell him that. I’m not his mother, or his girlfriend. I’m not even his friend.

Still, he really should take better care of himself.

**BAZ**

Snow is probably starving, not being able to eat 12 scones at every meal. Still, I probably need to stop giving him as much of my food as I have been. I probably need a little more myself and he’s going to get suspicious if I keep giving everything to him.

Still, I mean, he’s probably starving. I know how thin he gets after a summer at those care homes. Simon needs more food than most. His magic must constantly be burning energy off him.

Once again, I’m glad I didn’t go back to Pitch Manor. There were a million reasons why not, but if I had gone, they would only be sending one plate of food for Simon to have alone. He’d probably waste away.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Simon finished my meal as well, and then collapsed on the bed. He looked tired. Not sick tired, fortunately, but tired. I’m sure I looked the same. This was weighing on everyone.

I was just about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when Simon spoke. We don’t usually speak casually, but he must have been in a good mood about the food.

“Trixie is sick.” He said, voice sad.

“The pixie?” I asked, even though we both knew who he was talking about.

“Yeah.”

He must be worried about Bunce. They did share a room after all. But whatever the virus was, it didn’t seem to be going from roommate to roommate. Some families were being affected in entirety, but not roommates for whatever reason.

More likely some genetics made you more susceptible or something. I wonder if Dr. Wellbelove and the Coven were studying that. Probably.

“Everyone in your family alright?” Simon asked, and this time I did raise an eyebrow. Since when does Simon Snow worry about the Grimms or Pitches? Or any of the Old Families. I’m surprised he hasn’t blamed us for this.

The Mage did, of course. Fiona told me it was at the last coven meeting. Not directly of course, but he put it out there that the virus was “made” by someone to “target” only certain people. Of course, they don’t seem able to figure out who it’s targeting or what mage could possibly make a virus for Crowley’s sake.

“Fine so far.” I said, trying to be polite, in case an accusation came next.

But Snow didn’t seem in the mood to engage. Or maybe he didn’t share his master’s thoughts, because he just nodded and then started staring at the ceiling.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. When I came out Simon was sleeping. I should sneak out to hunt, but honestly, I was nervous myself. I was trying to stretch out how long I could go without blood just to avoid going out and about.

I wasn’t nervous for me. Vampires didn’t get sick after all. I was worried I’d bring back the bug somehow to Simon. We didn’t know how it was traveling. If it was magical, like the Coven seemed to think, I was worried it would latch onto me and then jump off and devour Simon.

Just the thought of Simon alone quarantined in the infirmary set my teeth on edge. So instead of hunting, I ate the banana that Simon left and went to sleep, watching the outline of his body.

Vampires don’t get sick.

So imagine my shock when I woke up in the middle of the night feeling absolutely miserable. I didn’t need a thermometer to know I had a fever. It was almost surreal considering I don’t remember ever getting a fever in my entire life. I’m sure I had them as a child, before I was turned, but I have no recollection of that.

I sat for awhile trying to collect myself and assess what was wrong. I was feverish for sure, my head was aching and my throat felt like it was on fire. I needed my wand.

I tried to sit up to spell myself some water or cast **_an apple a day_** on myself but when I reached for my wand, I got hit with an unbelievable wave of vertigo. I was tangled in the sheets and couldn’t regain my balance. So when my wand slipped to the floor, I followed it and actually fell out of bed.

Simon jolted awake at the noise, that ridiculous sword forming before he was probably even fully awake.

“BAZ?” he said scrambling out of bed, putting his sword away (thankfully, he might run me through one day, but I’d rather it be on the later side of never rather than today).

I was trying to untangle myself from the sheets as Simon came towards me.

“Crowley Baz” He said as he got to his knees next to me “You’re burning up.” Thankfully too he said that without magic. Knowing Snow, he would end up setting all of Mummers on fire. I swear, he is so careless with his words, one of these days he will end up casting **_you’re burning up_** and kill someone without meaning too. Just hopefully not me.

“I can feel how hot you are without even touching you.” He said, almost confused. It did feel like his magic was probing me. I could often feel his magic, sense it, but this was different. It felt like it was trying to help me, like a cool hand on my forehead.

“Water.” I said, since it was the only word I think I could manage. My throat was on fire, like I swallowed a razer blade.

“Water. Right.” Simon said, looking around. He looked back at me. I must have looked awful because Simon shouted **water, water, everywhere** and actually did manage to make a large glass of water appear. Complete with a straw so he could guide it to my mouth. Crowley, if he could learn to control his power he really would be an exceptional mage.

The cool water felt amazing and after I drank about half the glass (which refilled itself without any additional prompting from Simon), I managed to sit up. Simon had also somehow created a bucket and cloth with cool water, and he was soaking the cloth and placing it on the back of my neck. It felt amazing.

I grabbed my wand from where it had fallen and cased **an apple a day**. I felt slightly better, but only slightly.

“Talk to me Baz. Do you think you’ve got it?” Simon said, looking worried. It was almost sweet.

Why he was fussing over his “sworn enemy” was besides me, but I felt crappy enough to allow myself the indulgence. His eyes were so blue, and they hadn’t left mine. He was still sitting on the floor across from me. He had taken the blanket off his bed and thrown it around my shoulders as if that would help.

“That’s impossible.” I said, getting to my feet.

Bad idea, what little improvement I felt was gone in an instant. The vertigo kicked in full force and I felt my knees give out. My vision tunneled and I felt rather than saw Simon’s arms wrap around me and guide me back to the ground.

But I guess if I’m going to die, I’d rather it be in Simon’s arms.

**SIMON**

Baz was sick. Really sick.

I thought I was scared before, but nothing, nothing compares with the adrenalin and fear that coursed through my body when Baz collapsed.

Baz was constant. His snark and generally sarcasm always there, as long as I’ve been at Watford. And sure, he’s tried to kill me before, and I may have to kill him eventually, but things had been pretty peaceful lately.

He feeds me after all.

Plus, he had been fine not 8 hours ago when I got back to the room. He was more than fine! He was working out. He looked fit and perfect as usual. My mind wandered to that work out earlier and now here I was, with my unconscious roommate in my arms, thinking about how good his shoulders and back looked. I decided to file that thought away for another day and get back to the issue in front of me.

As gently as I could, I moved Baz from the floor to his bed. He wasn’t very heavy, and the adrenaline made it an easy task. I placed his blanket and then mine on top of him, even though he seemed unusually hot. His breathing was labored, and his skin was clammy. He looked awful.

Baz. Not Baz. It was in my head like a mantra now. Not Baz.

I needed help. Baz needed to get to the infirmary.

We were supposed to send a message by magic to the infirmary if someone around us got sick or if we didn’t feel well. But of course, because I’m a mess even on a good day I couldn’t think of the spell.

Penny, I had to get Penny. She’d know what to do. I got up from his side, leaving the water as close as I could to his bed in case he woke up and needed it. I started to leave when he roused enough to call me.

“Snow” he said, voice soft and broken. It hit me like a dagger. Baz wasn’t supposed to sound like that. He wasn’t supposed to sound weak and scared. I darted back to his side.

“Not.. infirmary.” He said, eyes glazed over and unfocused he turned towards me.

“Baz, don’t be daft. You’re really sick. You need help.”

“No. Please.” Baz said, reaching out with one hand to grab mine. He looked so desperate, so sick. How could I not listen?

“Okay. Okay.” I said and Baz let go of my hand with a relieved sigh. I could still feel his hand burning mine. I missed the weight of it almost immediately.

Because I’m impulsive and don’t often think before I act, I grabbed his hand back.

“Penny. Can I get Penny? She can help.” I begged. Baz looked exhausted, but he looked at our intertwined hands and let out a sigh. Then he nodded.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” I said, standing up and running to the door. I turned back towards him. “Don’t die Baz, please.”

I took off toward Penny’s dorm at a full sprint.

**PENELOPE**

The rock slamming into my window meant Simon needed something. He couldn’t get up into my dorm, and because he was not great at charming birds to pass messages along, when he needed something he often just ran outside my window and chucked rocks until I woke up.

I probably need to get him a cell phone or something. The rocks are going to break something one day.

I went to the window and gave him our “hang on, I’ll be right there” sign. I could tell something was terribly wrong. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was shaking. I changed quickly and ran out the room toward the lawn.

“What is it?” I yelled before I even made it close to him. “Are you okay?”

He turned towards me.

“Baz. Penny. It’s Baz.” He said, voice cracking.

Crowley forgive me but I almost slapped him.

“If you woke me up for another one of the Baz’s evil’s greatest hits so help me Simon…” But he cut me off.

“No. NO.” He said shaking his head and I bit my tongue. This wasn’t angry Simon. This was terrified Simon. “He’s sick, Pen. He has it.”

“WHAT?” I said, in shock. Simon said nothing but just grabbed my hand and began pulling me back toward Mummers.

“Wait, Simon stop.” I said. “We need to tell the infirmary. Not go back to Mummers.”

Simon shook his head. “No, he asked me not to.” Simon said before turning back towards me. “Please Penny, help me?”

And I mean how could I say no to that?

We sprinted up to Simons room, and sure enough I could tell right away there was something wrong with Baz. Baz’s magic was rolling off him, and the fear was evident. It was trying to heal him, but clearly doing nothing helpful. He cracked his eyes open though.

“Bunce” he said, but it lacked any of it’s usual snark.

“Pitch” I replied, just because why not. “Simon here says you don’t want to go to the infirmary.” I said, getting closer to Baz.

Baz looked between us. Something crossed over his face. It looked like resignation, but then followed by determination. He sighed, leaning back into his pillow.

“Vampire”

**SIMON**

Oh shit.

**PENNY**

Well that explains a lot.

**BAZ**

I had to tell them. If I didn’t, they would force me to go to the infirmary. It doesn’t much matter anymore. I’m dying, for real this time, I can feel it. It’s amazing how quick this thing works. I was fine when Simon came back and told me about Trixie. I was fine when I fell asleep. Now, not even 12 hours later I could practically feel the cells in my body dying.

I heal quickly usually, but no matter how hard my body worked to keep it alive, the virus seemed to be working against it. It almost felt like it was speeding up the process rather than slowing it down.

Simon and Penny both looked stunned. It wasn’t far from Simon’s usual face, but on Bunce it seemed out of place. I laughed a little. They looked even more stunned. Probably think my mind is going.

I figure I should probably explain a few things before I lose my ability to think coherently.

“Bit when Mum died.” I choked out, and Simon went from looking stunned to sad. “Mage would turn me in. Strike my name. Burn me at the stake or whatever.” I continued. “Doesn’t much matter now though. Doubt I’ll live long enough for him to arrange it.”

Simon’s face was a myriad of emotions. He looked annoyed when I mentioned the Mage, but then horrified when I said I wasn’t going to live.

“Don’t talk like that.” He said returning to my side and taking my hand. “We are going to save you.” He said.

He was holding my hand again. I could almost feel strength pouring in from his hand. Like I could tap into his magic if I wanted too. It was surreal, but it kept me grounded.

Bunce’s eyes went wide.

“Simon. Simon.” She said, and Simon looked at her, confused.

I could smell it though, his power, the smoke, almost like he was going to go off again. It made me feel warm in a way. Simon, loosing control of his magic because he didn’t want me to die. Kind of amazing for a boy who was destined to kill me. But I could feel it again, the prodding, it wanted to get into my body. It would, if Simon would allow it.

Bunce ran over as if she could see something I couldn’t. I mean my brain was burning up in my skull, give me a break if Bunch was sharper than me right now.

“ ** _Simon says get well soon_** _. **Simon says get well soon**_.” Penny chanted. It didn’t seem to be doing anything, but then it seemed to click for Simon and he began to chant it as well.

**“ _Simon says get well soon_ ” **

I could feel the magic coursing from my hand and into me. I could feel his magic pouring into me, and it was insane. Is this what a high feels like? It was stunning. I felt like I could see his magic coursing into my body and attacking the virus as it latched onto my cells.

**“ _Simon says get well soon_ ” **

His magic was attacking, and unlike mine, it was winning. I felt like I was getting stronger by the second. And Simon, nuclear source that he is, seemed to be just charging me up like a dead battery.

Then his magic won the fight against the Virus. I felt it leave me. I felt strong, better than ever. Like the last 12 hours had never happened.

I sat up, stunned and looked at Simon. Any other wizard would look exhausted and tapped out, but he just gave me a thousand-watt smile. He could charge the sun.

Then, before I even had a chance to thank him, Simon was on top of me.

He was kissing me. Simon Snow was kissing me.

I’m glad I didn’t die in his arms early. I would have hated to miss this.

**PENELOPE**

Okay, that explains a lot more.

**SIMON**

Baz is alive, he’s going to be fine. He’s a vampire, which I knew of course. Oh and I’m kissing him.

I don’t know why I’m kissing him. What I do know is that I wanted to do it and I don’t ever want to stop. I want to kiss him until we both can’t breath anymore, until the world comes crashing down around us. I think I would have if Penny didn’t let out a little cough.

“Not to be a buzz kill.” She said. “But we need to figure this out. Other people are dying.” She created the white board behind her and started on her usual ‘what we know’ list.

Baz had a punch-drunk look on his face, as if he couldn’t believe what had happened. I’m not sure I believed it either. I was worried he’d be upset, but he hadn’t pushed me away, he was kissing back, and now he was still holding my hand.

He shook his head, almost like he was trying to clear his thoughts, before speaking.

“You guys aren’t going to turn me in?” He asked, voice unusually small.

Penny looked at him like he was the biggest moron she had the misfortune of knowing. I know that look, but it’s usually directed at me.

“Really Baz? Simon and I don’t care you are a vampire. Just like I don’t care that Trixie is a Pixie.” Then she stopped.

“Trixie is part pixie.” She repeated. “Seth Mosely… part goblin?” She looked at Baz as if he would know. To my surprise he nodded. “On his father’s side, I think. Maybe a great grandfather? My dad mentioned it once.”

“And you’re a vampire.” Baz got what she was getting out.

I’m glad he said it out loud because I had no idea what they were talking about. “It’s attacking people who are not pure human?”

“Who else do we know?” Penny asked.

“Corbin Weathers, on the futball team with me.” Baz said, slowly, I could see the gears in his head turning. “There was a rumor that he had a great grandmother who was a mermaid. But only because he’s a good swimmer, can hold his breath for like 4 minutes.” He continued.

  
Penny nodded. “My mother mentioned an entire family, and I know they were thought to be part elf. Ears a little too pointy.”

I frowned. “That’s terrible. Monstrous. Same elitist crap you sometimes hear, but with murder.” It must have been too much time with the Mage, because I immediately thought it was something the Old Families would do.

As if he could sense it in my scowl, Baz interrupted. “The Old Families had nothing to do with this. Nothing.”

“Are you..” I started, but even Penny interrupted me.

“No. My mother was adamant this had nothing to do with the Old Families. She was arguing with the Mage about it on the phone.” Penny said. “And I trust my mother.”

Baz frowned.

“The Mage could be doing this to frame the Old Families. Make a final push for power.”

I scowled at that. “He wouldn’t.”

I don’t know if this was because we had kissed, but Baz didn’t argue back. He looked healthy, but exhausted. As if fighting with me was, for once, a battle he had no interest in.

“How do you feel?” I asked, trying to be softer to him. It worked.

“Fine. Tired, but not sick at all. It was strange. I could almost see your magic burning the virus out of me. I can tell it’s gone.”

Penny looked suspicious, but before I could figure out what she intended to do. Baz nodded at her. I’m not sure how they already seemed able to communicate without words. I was strangely jealous.

She turned to me “Simon, can I cast a spell on you and Baz. One that I think might see how it happened?”

I trusted Penny of course, but I couldn’t help the next words out of my mouth. “It won’t hurt him?”

Turned out to be the right thing to say, because Baz gave me the softest look I think I had ever seen from him. Penny smiled and promised it wouldn’t.

We all held hands while Penny shouted “ **REVERSE COURSE** ”

Then I could see it. The virus in Baz, red and angry attacking everything in his body. But as quick as it was there, it was gone and jumped to me. It sat, a bluish color, mild, just hanging out with me but obviously not hurting me in the slightest. A few moments later, it jumped to Penny. In her it also stayed blue, before jumping away to somewhere we couldn’t see.

Penny looked horrified.

“I must have picked it up from Trixie. I passed it on to Simon, but neither of us were affected so we didn’t know. When Simon came back here it jumped to Baz. Crowley Baz, I’m so sorry. We almost killed you because I violated the quarantine order.” Penny finished sadly.

I felt like someone had dropped an ice cube down my back. I had done the same thing, almost killed Baz because I was hanging out with Penny and then brought back something that would easily have killed him.

“Baz…” I started.

  
“Mate, it’s fine. It’s not like you could have known.” Baz said. “And here I thought I had to stay away from everyone, so I didn’t bring anything to you. Figured I’d be immune as a Vampire.”

I know he didn’t mean it, but it made me feel worse. He was being so careful and so isolated, not to protect himself, but to protect me. And I was out risking everyone and not even thinking twice about it.

Baz must have seen my face because he gave me another soft look.

“Simon, it’s fine. You didn’t know, and you more than made up for it I’d say.”

I smiled. “Can I kiss you again?”

“You guys have five minutes while I fill my mother in. Then we are reverse coursing this thing back to its source. And Simon, we need to see if Simon says will work on the others who are sick.” Penny said, before turning face and walking out the door, frantically dialing on her mobile phone.

I turned to Baz.

“Can I?”

“Can you what, Snow?” Baz said with a drawl, but it was missing it’s usual snark.

“Kiss you.”

Baz smiled. “Well I suppose it’s the least you can do, bringing that thing in with you.”

I smiled before jumping and pining him to the bed.

_Fin_

_And then Simon the Chosen One heals the sick, and they chase the virus back to the MAGE who was in fact trying to frame the Old Families._

_Thank you so much for checking out my first Simon Snow fic. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope to delve more into this wonderful fandom._


End file.
